Janji
by anonim-san13
Summary: "Kita akan selalu bersama."/"Janji?"/"Janji."/Sebuah janji Len Kagamine dan Rin Kagamine yang dapat mengubah segalanya.


"Kita akan selalu bersama."

"Janji?"

"Janji."

Gadis berambut pirang tersenyum, pitanya bergoyang tatkala ia mencondongkan tubuhnya.

"Terima kasih, Len."

Saudara kembarnya hanya tersenyum simpul. "Tak masalah."

Ia bahkan menganggap ringan nada ancaman tersirat saudaranya.

 **"Janji adalah janji. Kau harus menepatinya, Len. Harus."**

 **.**

 **Janji**

Cast: **Rin Kagamine** & **Len Kagamine**

Disclaimer: Semua chara bukan milik Anis, Anis cuma minjam. Kalau fic-nya, baru Anis yang punya.

 **Warning** : AU, OOCness, typo(s) tebar pesona, EyD tidak benar, sisanya tambahkan sendiri.

 **.**

 **Happy reading~**

 **.**

 **22 Desember.**

 _Sudah satu tahun._

Len Kagamine menghela napas.

Ia berjongkok dan meletakkan sebuket bunga ke tempat saudaranya beristirahat. Beristirahat dengan tenang, sekarang dan selamanya.

"Sudah satu tahun, Rin." Len tersenyum sedih, "Sudah satu tahun semenjak kepergianmu. Bagaimana kabarmu di sana?" Ia menepuk batu nisan, persis seperti yang ia lakukan pada saudaranya ketika masih hidup. _22 Desember xx, di sini beristirahatnya Rin Kagamine._ Len memandangi batu nisan tersebut.

Ya, saudara kembarnya sudah pergi meninggalkan dunia satu tahun yang lalu.

Hal itu terjadi karena saudaranya—Rin Kagamine—berusaha meringkus penjahat di rumah. Penjahat tersebut menusuk jantung Rin. Saat itu, Len baru saja pulang dari minimarket dan _shock_ mendapati saudara kembarnya bersimbah darah.

Sayangnya, saudaranya sudah tak dapat ditolong lagi.

"Maaf."

Angin berhembus, mengikuti ucapan Len. Ia tak menangis, namun sorot matanya menunjukkan penyesalan. "Andai saja, aku pulang lebih awal ..."

Len berdiri, kemudian berbalik. "Selamat tinggal, Rin. Aku pulang dulu." Ia berjalan meninggalkan batu nisan tersebut.

Tanpa ia sadari, batu nisan tersebut bergeser beberapa milisenti. Sangat sedikit, sampai ia tak menyadarinya.

 **.**

 **Pukul 10.00 malam**

Len menggeliat tak nyaman di tempat tidurnya. Sudah berkali-kali ia mencoba tidur, tapi ia sama sekali tak tertidur. Setiap ia memejamkan mata, tampak bayangan Rin yang bersimpah darah akibat tusukan penjahat.

" _Len ..."_

Mendadak, Len terbangun dan duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya. Jantungnya berpacu cepat. Oh, tolong, suara tadi—suara Rin tadi—terasa sangat nyata.

"... mungkin aku kurang tidur." Len mencoba menenangkan diri. Ia menidurkan kembali dirinya, kemudian memejamkan mata.

Lagi. Bayangan Rin muncul kembali. Belum pulih dari ketidaknyamanan Len, jendela kamarnya terbuka tiba-tiba.

Ah, dia terlalu malas untuk bangkit dan menutup jendela lagi.

"Dasar angin." gerutunya kesal.

Lama-lama, ketidaknyamanannya bertambah. Itu membuatnya bangkit dan menutup jendela, kemudian pergi ke dapur untuk mencari minuman. Di saat yang tidak tepat seperti ini, ia masih saja haus.

"Hah ..." Bersamaan dengan helaan napasnya, ia menuangkan sekotak susu ke gelas. Ia sebenarnya ingin memakan pisang di kulkas juga, tapi ... ia terlalu takut untuk melihatnya.

Di balik pisang itu. Di balik pisang itu, ada jeruk.

-yang mengingatkannya pada Rin.

" _Glek._ " Ia meneguk susu kesekian kalinya, kemudian meletakkan gelas di wastafel. Merasa kesal karena ia tak kunjung mengantuk, ia pergi menuju ruang tengah dan menonton televisi.

Dan siapa sangka—acara TV pada saat itu adalah film horor.

Len bergegas mengambil keripik kentang-sebagai pengganti _popcorn_ , katanya-dan menonton TV tersebut. Di televisi, tampak seorang gadis berambut pirang bertengkar dengan laki-laki. Salah satunya mengambil pisau, dan ... tiba-tiba layar menggelap.

Len mengernyit. Oh, ayolah, sebentar lagi tahap menuju klimaks. Siapa yang ingin mengganggu acaranya malam ini, sih?

Oke, kalimat di atas cukup ambigu.

Len menuju belakang TV, menepuknya—namun tak ada reaksi. Ia memutar bola mata, kemudian mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. TV, meja, kursi, serta pigora menggantung ada di ruangan ini. Ia berjalan menuju pigora tersebut, dan tiba-tiba saja pigora itu pecah.

Pigora yang berisi fotonya dan foto saudara kembarnya, yang sedang bermain di taman bermain.

Len berjalan mundur. "Apa-apaan ... malam ini ... kenapa?"

" _Len!"_

Len memutar lehernya dengan gerakan patah-patah, kemudian mendapati sosok yang tak asing di belakangnya. Pirang, namun bukan pirang cerah. Pirang gelap. "R-rin, itu kau ...?" Ia berjalan menuju sudut ruangan.

Sosok yang ia lihat adalah—sosok saudara kembarnya dengan darah di sekujur tubuhnya. Ia menggenggam pisau dan tersenyum bak psikopat. "Ah, Len. Akhirnya kau sadar juga."

'Akhirnya'? Len sungguh tak mengerti. "B-bukannya kau sudah meninggal satu tahun lalu?"

Rin mendekati Len. "Dan sudah satu tahun kau mengingkari janjimu, Len."

Len menelan ludah.

"Bukannya kau sudah janji supaya kita selalu bersama?"

"T-tapi, bagaimana bisa—"

Rin mendesah kecewa. "Janji adalah janji. Kau harus menepatinya."

"Tapi kau—kau sudah—"

Rin mengacungkan pisau ke mata Len yang bergetar ketakutan. "Kau membuat dua kesalahan."

Len masih bergetar hebat. Ia ta bisa bergerak rasanya. Menunggu ucapan Rin.

"Pertama, kau melanggar janji."

Len meneguk ludah kembali. _Ya, aku tahu itu._

"Yang kedua, kau harus menjawab pertanyaanku terlebih dahulu."

Manik Len melebar. Apa dia tahu ...?

Rin tersenyum sadis, kemudian mengacungkan pisau ke arah Len—lebih dekat. "Len, saudaraku sayang ..."

.

.

" _Kenapa kau membunuhku?"_

.

.

" **23 Desember xx, ditemukan mayat seorang pemuda di Kagamine Mansion. Mayat itu diduga putra dari Rinto Kagamine, Len Kagamine. Saat ini, mayat tersebut sedang diteliti lebih lanjut.**

 **Mayat tersebut tidak berbentuk—hanya luka bakar dan tusukan-tusukan. Anehnya, ruangan tersebut tidak terbakar sama sekali.**

 **Saya Rin Kagamiya melaporkan. Terima kasih."**

.

.

 **FIN.**

jalan-jalan di folder lama nemu fic ini. Bah.

Semuanya ini bikinan lama. Yang Anis sunting cuma A/N sama disclaimer.

Well—fic ini absurd banget, yak ("). Alurnya kecepetan, tapi gak apalah dipublish daripada file-nya nganggur.

Omong-omong, ini kali pertama Anis publish fic di fandom ini. Salam kenal. /telatkaunak/

Kalau Anis lagi mood, mungkin bakal dibikin prequel-nya. Entah di chapter depan atau fic lain.

Udah ah. /ngacir/

.

Mind to review? :3


End file.
